


Key of my heart

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: One Piece Collection [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, Dr. Trafalgar, Fluff, M/M, Returning Home, Sleep? what is that?, Zoro is a dream come true, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: Trafalgar returns home after days in the hospital. He cannot think, reason, feel, or form a word ... And the damn keys simply refuse to cooperate! Luckily, his boyfriend is an understanding man and he has arrived just in time ... or he was sure to go to sleep at the first cheap hotel nearby.





	Key of my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Llave de mi corazón](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448357) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  We need more LawZo :)

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KEY OF MY HEART**

 

  
Trafalgar turns the key with parsimony, trying to remain calm without achieving it at all. It is the fourth time he tries to open the doomed door of his apartment, and if he misses again he begins to consider the idea of going to the first cheap crappie hotel nearby. Tired is to say little. He need to reach a bed soon, or he will end up fainting right there on the floor, or worse —according to his boyfriend—, going back to work.

He sharpens the ear, trying to identify the "click" that will give him access to his home. He does not even hear it with the fifth key he is using. He frowns heavily, drowning a curse. A new attempt and he cannot be contained any longer.

—How complicated is it to open a damn door? — He murmurs between his teeth, picking up the bunch of keys to start searching again, listening to footsteps behind him but ignoring them, remembering that he is not the only tenant who arrives home at that time. They chose that complex precisely because no neighbor would be bothering them with making too much noise at different times.

—Law ...  

He remains still in his place, with his heart beating a thousand times per hour due to what his only voice provokes him. Trafalgar ignore this and resume his task, after him, the green-haired already has his copy of the key ready. Remove the other and open the door. Easy, without complications, the first time.  

—It's the only one with a heart shape—Zoro reminds him, showing him his key.

It was the same brunette who chose the model when they moved there, but he tends to forget it as Zoro knows. It has too many keys together. And for things so different that it is impossible for Trafalgar to open something without having to struggle a little from time to time. Except for those that are really important, such as those used in the emergency room, no other manages to stay in his memory for too long.

—Thanks—murmur entering first, being followed closely by the other, who carries several bags in his arms. Trafalgar does not even need to ask, it is always the youngest who does the shopping.

The oldest man closes the door after leaving things   on the little table near it, Zoro leaves his keys in the wall arrangement destined for it and turns until he reaches out to the dark haired man, who looks at him with some misgivings before handing over his bunch of keys. The fucking thing weighs half a kilo easy, and his boyfriend knows it.

Trafalgar does not have the energy to argue about it. Zoro will tell you something like "You'll  _end up being late looking for them, it's easier if you leave them in their place since you arrive"_    and he will run out of arguments as he continues to deny himself more time. As much as he hates to leave the keys there, his boyfriend is absolutely right that it is his best option to not waste time every single day, as he usual does.

Roll his eyes to see him smile with satisfaction. Choke a lazy curse and take his briefcase better to get into the room. Zoro denies to himself and is dedicated to accommodate the purchases he has made in his place while listening as the water begins to run after a few minutes. Finish what he does, turn off the lights and take off   coat to then accommodate him on the rack before entering the room he shares with the other.

Remove Law's briefcase from the bed and leave it on his bedside table to then spread the sheet and remove the extra pillows, putting them in place. The brunette may be obsessed with them but it is impossible to sleep well together if they have so many things on the bed. Drowning a yawn while sitting on it   and he takes off his clothes to finally stay alone in boxers.  

Trafalgar comes out after a while. Steam accompanies him, blurring the mirror glass in the corner of the room where Zoro has observed him.

He smiles at him from his spot and Law just ends up drying his hair with the towel and then accommodating himself to the side of his boyfriend, who receives him in his arms with pleasure. He strokes his back, enjoying the company of the doctor, who rarely has the opportunity to spend a whole weekend with him.

—You do not know what day it is today, right? —The green-haired man murmurs amused, the older one lets out a low laugh.

—I lost the account at some point—accepts this one, not being able to remember on what day he has been living.

Remember leaving the apartment on Sunday at night, then everything became blurred. Between several shifts exchanged, cover one or another partner, and two or three operations of several hours it was normal to not even remember the year they were.

—How many days have I been away? — Law asks in a whisper, settling on the other's chest.

—It's not important now ... Have you gotten some permission to leave today? —Quests curious Zoro, remembering that, the last time, Law had told him that he had offered to cover the weekends for pleasure, due to the amount of work that arrived.

—Mm ... No ... I was covering a few shifts of one or another colleague ... I'll be free until ... On what day are we, again?

Zoro conceals a laugh.

—It's Friday.

—Mmm… That's fine ... —Law says, more and more drowsy. —I'll have to go to the ... —he lets out a yawn — Tuesday, I think...   

Roronoa pushes his hair, slightly damp, off his forehead and caresses his boyfriend while the dream catches him equally.

—I understand ... Night.

—Ni...  

He has not been able to answer anything understandable, the next thing Zoro hears is the change in his breathing, giving him to understand that he has fallen asleep. He also falls asleep, suddenly feeling calm just by having him there in his arms.

There is no better feeling than that, where anything becomes insignificant. At his side, everything else seems to stop.

The keys rest on the side of the door, which Law can see in his dreams, remembering the day he arrived with the locksmith to ask for a specific design. As corny and stupid as it may be. At the time the idea seemed good.

The inscription in both is a strong and clear message, so that no one forgets it. As if its single form had not been enough.

_"Key of my heart"_

And he smiles happily between dreams, because it really is.

Maybe one day He’ll stop coming so tired to forget that fine detail where even their keys seem to share their peace of mind with who you love.

Because the heart was not the home they both formed, but the assurance that Zoro would be there every time he returned.

 

 


End file.
